villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Heather Roth (The Ranch)
' Heather Roth' (Kelli Goss) is a regular character from the Netflix series, The Ranch; introduced in the series pilot, "Back Where I Come From." Heather became a hidden villainess during the series' fourth and final season (Part 7 airdate September 13, 2019; Part 8 airdate January 24, 2020). History Heather Roth is one of two daughters of Mary Roth, the younger sister of Darlene Roth, and began a relationship with Colt Bennett in the series' pilot, "Back Where I Come From." The relationship begins to suffer due to Colt and Abby Phillips (Colt's one-time girlfriend from high school) beginning the process of rekindling their relationship, which led to Abby breaking up with her then-fiancee, Kenny, during Season 1. Heatner and Colt broke up in episode 1.11 (the first episode of Part 2), "Gone as a Girl Can Get; however, the first season finale, "Merry Christmas (Wherever You Are)," Heather revealed to Colt that she is pregnant with his child. Season 2 (Parts 3 and 4) began with Heather planning to abort their child, only to later change her mind and decide to have the baby. However, Heather suffered a miscarriage due to complications. She maintained a friendship with Colt throughout the series, though the first half of Season 4 (Part 7) saw Heather deal with Mary's developing drug addiction, as well as Mary's rekindling relationship with her abusive ex-boyfriend, Nick. Heel Turn In the Part 7 finale, "Perfect Storm, after Abby reveals that Nick returned to town, Colt, Beau Bennett (Colt's father), and Luke Matthews (Colt's cousin) went to Nick's trailer--all armed. The planned violent confrontation was due to Colt and Beau's shared blame towards Nick for the death of Jameson "Rooster" Bennett, Beau's older son and Colt's older brother, as Rooster once dated Mary, but was threatened by Nick, who ordered Rooster to leave town and never return: Rooster was killed while he was on his motorcycle. As for Luke, who was married to Mary, he was looking to protect Mary from Nick. All three left the area and backed out of confronting Nick, but afterwards, Heather entered the trailer and spotted Nick as she was packing her mother's things. At that moment, Heather turned heel by picking up a gun (which belonged to Luke) and shooting Nick to death. Colt returned to the area and spotted Heather, who called Colt afterwards regarding what she had done. The final scenes of the Part 8 opener, "Learning to Live Again," showed Colt on the phone with Heather (before she as even revealed) after he was released from police custody, as he informed Heather that no one knew it was her who killed Nick. Heather acted shocked over the news of Nick's death, but kept her role hidden. Reveal/Redemption Episode 4.17, "What Was I Thinking," began with Luke being arrested after his gun was found, after which Heather entered the Bennett house and learned from Mary about Luke's arrest. Abby, who learned about Colt's knowledge about the murder, asked Colt to come clean, with Colt expressing a lack of willing to do so. It was at this moment that Heather confessed to killing Nick, adding that she had seen what Nick had done to her and remembered how abusive he was to not only Mary, but to herself and Darlene in the past. She entered the trailer to pack Mary's things, and it was there that she spotted the gun and used it to kill Nick, who was charging at her. Colt later revealed that Heather called him after the murder, and while meeting with Bennett family lawyer Jerry, Heather stated that she wanted to confess and turn herself in. The episode ended with Heather, Colt, and Abby shockingly learning that Mary confessed to the murder, doing so to protect Heather. Luke ended up released in the following episode, "Helluva Night," but Heather remained adamant in her plans to confess and informed Mary of her plan, only for Mary to insist on maintaining her false confession, stating that she was doing so to make it up to Heather for her own recent actions. Mary's fate was revealed in the series finale, "Take Me Home, Country Roads"; she received probation due to Nick being killed in self-defense. Category:Blog posts Category:Blonde Category:Deceiver Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Sibling Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini